


Staking Claims

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [19]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Makoto is oblivious and Rin feels the need to mark his territory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staking Claims

Rin was a big enough man to put his hands up and acknowledge he was just as prone to such petty emotions as jealousy and possessiveness as the next guy, but since he’d started dating Makoto that streak had grown a mile wide. And as a side effect, he’d also developed an uncanny sixth sense for when someone was hitting on his boyfriend, like some kind of Spidey-sense gone awry. And right now his Makoto-senses were tingling.

And, sure enough, when he walked back from the restroom to the bar where Makoto was ordering drinks, some guy had sidled up next to him and was lounging against the wood with the most obvious of cheesy grins on his face. As he got nearer, pushing through the lively crowd, he could hear Makoto struggling through a sentence in English, trying to explain to the stranger that he had ‘only seen a little bit of Australia so far, but he liked it very much and it was a really beautiful country’.

It wasn’t that Rin didn’t trust Makoto - he really did and he knew Makoto would never cheat on him - but Makoto was a) an unconscious flirt with a cute face and a sweet smile and b) incredibly naive of people’s intentions towards him, mostly because he didn’t understand that he was attractive. How someone as gorgeous as he was could be so completely unaware of the fact, despite what looked back at him in the mirror every day, Rin didn’t know, but he supposed it was one of Makoto’s charms. Certainly when Rin told him anything to the effect, Makoto would just blush and stutter that Rin was the gorgeous one and he was just plain-old-Makoto after all, scratching his cheek and smiling happily at the compliment but never truly seeming to believe it. He probably thought this guy was ‘just being friendly’.

All of which meant that Rin would have to stake his territory and make it clear that Makoto was taken - specifically by Rin. He wrapped an arm around Makoto’s waist when he approached and caught his cheek to pull him down for a kiss, deep enough for Makoto to look a little dazed when he pulled away. The bartender chose that moment to bring their drinks to them and Rin grinned sharp at the hopeful flirt, who pouted and shrugged and walked away. Grabbing their drinks, Rin steered Makoto towards the seating area and sat down side by side, twining their legs together under the table.

“You need to stop encouraging those guys, Makoto.”

“Encouraging? Who?” And Makoto looked confused, adorably so, enough to make Rin relent a little. But this happened every damn time.

“That guy. He was flirting with you.”

“Huh? No way! He was just being friendly, that’s all - I think it’s really obvious that I’m not from around here. I must be giving off 'tourist-vibes’.”

“No. He was flirting. You’re just…too oblivious to notice.”

“Oh, so that was what that kiss was about…. Are you mad, Rin? I’m sorry….”

“No, don’t be,” he sighed, “I guess I can’t blame them really for being attracted to someone as cute as you.” Just as he’d known, Makoto blushed and shook his head, shaking his hands in denial. So carried on in a tone that brooked no dissent, “You are. Even if you don’t see it, I do. And so do a lot of other people. But you’re mine, okay, and I wish everyone knew that. What?”

Makoto was looking at him with a soft look on his face that Rin wasn’t sure what to make of. When Rin turned questioning eyes on him, he shook his head, his cheeks pink.

“Nothing. It’s just… I kind of like it when get all possessive of me. It makes me feel special.”

Rin pulled him closer with an arm around his waist and surreptitiously slid his hand under his shirt to stroke the skin of Makoto’s side. “You know, I have a crazy idea. Something that will definitely let the world know that you’re mine.”

“Oh?” Makoto smiled at him, sweet and indulgent, and Rin felt something in his heart lurch at the fact that this beautiful person belonged to him.

“Uh…yeah. It involves a ring….”


End file.
